Trelós
by Kanon58
Summary: Everyone were hunting for Luke Fon Fabre. With his often headaches, he finds himself into a deadly position on where he might end up destroying everything just like what he did to Akzeriuth. Thrown into the Radiant Mythology world on where all Tales have come in one place. I didn't click crossover for it's focus on Tales of Abyss.
1. Unknown

**Trelós**

_I Obviously Don't Own Tales of the Abyss._

**_ENGLISH SUCKS SO IM LOOKIN FOR BETAREAD CLEAR?_**

**Author's Note:** (Crossover a bit but its still focus on TOTA) i saw a random vid of 'tales of radiant mythology' where Luke is injured and Guy protected him, and Lloyd fought guy -its on japanese so i didn't understand anything except the fact that Guy said "So your the one pursuing Luke? I won't let you" and so then there the misunderstanding starts XDD

I didn't play the gameplay (i have no time) and im not really addicted to tales either, I only love Luke Fon Fabre i wanna torture him badly.

This is actually my dream and Luke centric with other protagonist tales such as Symphonia/Graces/Vesperia etc..etc...Anyway Tales of Abyss is the main here so don't expect too much. My english sucks so i'm so scared to publish a fic for TOTA, cuz you know...i need a beta reader, but then i came up with a solution to just do my best then if anyone of you willingly to be my beta read please message me~

Critic ok, but no flame -w-

Just help me anyway XD

Ok let's start. LUKE IS SHORT HAIR. dunno if ooc, but you see Luke is not a replica on that world~ so...less emoish.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Unknown**

* * *

Luke found himself in the center of the forest, sadly the forest seems different from the forest he know. The scent of the air is also different, he sat up and scanned where he is without moving an inch.

His friends weren't there with him.

None is.

The panic began to creep on his bones. _'w-where am?'_ before he completely stood-he notice his sword is missing. "My Sword?!" he look onto his left and right but found no trace of his favourite sword. _'damn.'_ So unlucky indeed.

For some reason he couldn't remember anything at all on how come he is in the middle of the forest, how come he is alone and how come he feel his whole body a bit in pain. He decide it's better to search for the others,_ 'i can just try to recall later of whatever happen.'_Then he started to walk away from the grass he's been staying on.

"Man, i can't find the exit." Thankfully it's still morning,Luke didn't want to call out to someone even if he's friends might be nearby, for his sword is missing _what if he tooks attention to monsters and animal instead?_ It's better to find the exit first then maybe go to a town then buy some weapon. It wasn't easy but he have to try.

He stop on his steps when he heard a loud roar of a creature just on his right side, in instinct he hid one of the bushes to provide him shield and to spy.

There he saw a two pigtail spiky pink haired girl with sky blue eye color, wielding a giant axe. The girl simply looped when the said monster kept on attacking with his fierce claws. _It looks like a bear yet crocodile appearance._

Luke was quite worried that only a lil girl fighting a monster, and yet look who's talking? Compare to his fighting style the girl is more better to him.

Shortly after the creature was defeated, the girl didn't even sweat.

_'i guess i'll be thankful that she killed it before it can detect me.'_ he thought, it happen so fast, Luke could only blink and find a blade pointed over his neck, the bush were now in half.

"!" Luke could only let out a frighten squeak, "W-w-ait! i'm no enemy!" he raised both of his hands in total surrender.

The girl didn't even spoke, she just stared then the axe that was pointing Luke were moved on her side waist.

_Looks like the girl will let him go._ He slowly stood up giving the girl a smile while rubbing the back of his neck, "hehe, Wew, i thought i would loose my neck." Luke introduced himself.

"Hi, i'm Luke, Luke Fon fabre...And uhh.." trying to find words, "I'm actually lost, do you have any idea how can i get out here and if there is a near town here?"

The girl acts like a mute, but then she pointed to the east. Luke thought why the girl doesn't speak,_ well atleast she helped him out._"Thanks!"

Luke wasn't sure if he should left now, first of all he doesn't have any weapon to protect himself while heading to east, so he looked back to the girl and the girl is still there emotionlessly staring on the spot where he was hiding just a minute ago.

"Um..."

The girl eyed him, _looks like she is waiting on what he's going to say._

"Can you..." sweat drops, Luke really find it suffocating when he talks to a girl, especially if the girl acts like Tear a coldhearted woman or somewhat robot. Luke doubt if Guy was a bad influence or not.

"You know." he completely turned to face the girl, and the girl did the same. '_She's ready to listen.'_ So he continued, "If you don't mind, can you guide me out of this forest? I have no weapon with me...and since you have...uh..i wonder if you could-"

He wasn't finished, yet the girl passed by him heading to the east direction. "Eh?"

"Presea."

"?"

"Presea."

We all know Luke is slow, but it can't be blame, especially with this girl who could only mutter few words. More like it's the first time she spoke but very faint.

"I see so your name is Presea. Nice to meet you."

Presea Combatir continued to walk as Luke followed.

* * *

"Luke! Luke!" He's been searching for his young master about 30minutes ago, but still no sign of Luke Fon Fabre around. "Damn it! Where is he?!" he panted and some sweat already on his forehead, he'd been running and jumping after all.

"Calm down." a voice ordered him softly. Guy Cecil turned after to see an exact copy of him,Flynn Scifo. _it would be very funny if you saw both of them, they look like twins or dopple._

"I know." Guy could only reply, still panting, this place makes him easily tired, how inconvenient.

"He must be in random town if he's not on this same forest." Flynn he said in a still voice. Guy regained his composure. "Ok, let's do that." Flynn just smiled and so Guy.

"Alright let's get moving."

Guy remembered when he woke up, he found himself in the middle of forest with another blonde named Flynn. Both of them were calm yet deep inside they are trying to reciprocate. Both had no idea how come they were in that state, it looks like they were just thrown into another world or era on where both of Fonons and Blastia doesn't exist._ Though they can still use their ability yet not completely._

Guy knew Jade,Tear and the others could handle themselves but not Luke. Luke could be careless, he is not bright even he is nice now. He is also slow, he was believe kidnapped by Malkuth and lost all his memories due to traumatic experience that have caused him to forgot how to talk,how to walk and all simply human nature does. _He is a total baby._ In reality he was just born 7years ago.. He wondered if Luke was alright, he maybe is a replica but Luke is still Luke. Luke the one he loved as his big brother and if anything happens to Luke he can't forgive himself.

For he promised to stick with him till the end.

_"Luke, you better use your brain, whenever you are...Don't be reckless!"_

* * *

"Let go! Let go of me Damn it! I'll kill you bastards!" Anise Tatlin is currently being captured by some thugs.

"Your suspicious." one of the big guy said with a grin.

"Like i said i'm just a _cuuutee_ lil girl got lost and found myself on this town on where stupid people like you can't understand a simple story!" Anise continued to struggle, but the grip on her hands were tighten.

"Take her to children's lost and found."

Anise gawked, _what the hell did they just called her?_

"Hey! I have my own parent's don't go sell me to some day care bastard!"

Another man chuckled this time a thin one, "You say all you want, but not with that plushie behind you." the man took Tokunaga away.  
"Wah-Wha! Not that!"

Anise were completely taken away by the adults. She doesn't know what did they do to her puppet, without it she can't fight, but it didn't mean she is useless without it.

Anise was brought to the said day-care,_ she thought it was a daycare_, not until a door under the floor were open. "H-hey?"

The thugs threw her inside it and lock. _**kachin'**_

"HEY WAIT ! OPEN UP! PLEASE!" Anise tried to put her cute acting, "I BEG ANISE WILL DO ANYTHING!" she didn't mean it, but we all know she had acting skills for her own advantage, especially she is a loli.

"It's useless." a cold voice behind her. It was dark so Anise wasn't sure if there is a person behind her, but she wasn't deaf not to tell on where the voice came exactly came from. "Who..?"

"My name is Rita Mordio. Looks like you got kidnap too." Rita snort sarcastically, then her voice turned deadly. "I'll slice those bastard like a pulp if i escape here."

Anise whistled, "Looks like we can be close."

But the other didn't seem to like what Anise said. So..."What? There's _nooo_way that could be happening. I'm already strong alone."

Anise didn't like her response either, she was trying to be friendly yet look what she get. "Hmp. If you are then why are you captured and lock up on this dark dusty place?" they still couldn't see eachother clear, but they kept on talking anyway.

"They cheated!"

"Still."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Smirks.

"Grrr.."

"Booo~"

Anise wondered how long will she be stuck on this prison?

* * *

Meanwhile Jade Curtiss and Tear Grants are riding on a ship guild with a lil girl with dark skin name Chat.

"Alright, we'll look for your comrades, however you also help us."

the man moved his glasses up and down adjusting the level, "Sure." he look pleased. "This is going to be interesting."

Tear could could only look out the window. _"Luke.."_

Luke stop on his tracks, he didn't heard Tear, it just felt like someone called his name. He saw no one behind him, "Imagination?" in his front, Presea could only study him, as if she was telling 'what's the matter' or 'let's keep on going.' Luke waved his hands, "It's nothing." smiling, Presea then marched to walk.

_"Why am feeling...feeling different...?"_ he lifted up his left hand, watching how it looks fine yet he felt weird. _"As if, am not...me..." _He felt sleepy, which he didn't actually notice that he was.

Presea and Luke continued to move towards the east city.

Somewhere inside the forest, There is a poster that looks exactly like Luke but long haired version. A hand ripped off the said poster that been pasted on a tree. "hmm." there was a reward written, it wasn't an amount of money but an information that they all need...

"The way to go Back on your own world." Yuri Lowellgrinned at that thought, "Get Luke Fon Fabre kid then find the others..." thinking, "It's decided."

He walk out to the same direction on where the unknown east time awaits!

He hope somehow to have fun searching for Luke, the light of sacred flame.

* * *

**Ok on chap two i'll explain things there sorry if its short but maybe the next one is long, so how was the first chap? interested? please do review if you are...If your confused, 'chat' is from tales of eternia (dunno much about it either tehe)**

**Luke is here is a human, but to his friend he is a replica...and secret find out on next chapie ~~**

**I hope my suck english still can be understood :v**


	2. Fire Hunting

**Trelós**

_I Obviously Don't Own Tales of the Abyss._

**_ENGLISH SUCKS SO IM LOOKIN FOR BETAREAD CLEAR?_**

**Author's Note:** (ohh gee, i still have to research for other tales so that i can type them here *head shot*) i dont even understand why they appeared on my luke sama dream...im not really sure of the others so tell me if i got their abilites wrong. im so sorry~

**_Thanks alot to the review! Oh wait it's only one and that one made me really happy! anyway im still going to update for one's sake! love ya XDD_**

Critic ok, but no flame -w-

Just help me anyway XD just hope its not ooc..and come on...everyone knows how lame Luke is, but still i love him XD

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Fire Hunting.**

* * *

"What the hell, where am?!" Asch the bloodied said while gritting his teeth. "Damn!"

"C-Calm down." a petite girl with short pink hair trying to reach out for Asch's shoulders but unable to do for Asch had already turned to face her with a death glare and she can't help but just to look down and fidget. It's been suffocating for Estelle to be stuck with this red hair man with short temper. How she wished to find Yuri,Flynn and the others..For she is not good with the outside world, she is quite same as Luke, stuck in a castle for years can really made you dumb in action, however Estelle is more knowledgeable and helpful than Luke, for Luke hates books and Estelle loves books a lot.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." she smiled but to her dismay the other just let out a grunt and seems to be cursing someone.

"Hey lady."

"y-yes?"

"Your also lost right?"

"Well, yes."

Asch sighed, he maybe had a bad guy look but he is not the type of man will leave a girl alone in a dangerous forest.

"Let's make a deal, i'll help you go back to your friends _whoever_ they are, meanwhile make sure you don't get in my way as i look for a dreck."

Estelle immediately exclaimed a happy gasp, but the 'dreck' took her another reaction, "D-dreck? Who?"

if she recall right, Dreck means 'trash.'

"Anyway let's go. Don't slow me down."  
"Yes! I promise not to, i can help be more of a help actually!" she softly giggled , Asch ignored and continued to walk to some bushes and slashes them for they are in the way.

* * *

_"Why am feeling...feeling different...?"_ he lifted up his left hand, watching how it looks fine yet he felt weird. _"As if, am not...me..." _He felt sleepy, which he didn't actually notice that he was.

Presea and Luke continued to move towards the east city.

...

Several minutes passed, still no city on spot. Luke wonder if Presea is right or maybe she is just also guessing a village might be there or she had been there before. Eversince Luke woke up he felt his whole body slight in pain, maybe becuz he was thrown in here _which he can't even recall how and when._ He isn't healthy as he looks so he end up sitting down catching his breath. Presea felt the other's presence stop so she did as well only to find Luke inhale exhale to his own.

"Your already tired? How come?" blunt. Wow so blunt.

_'she sound like Tear.'_ he gulp down just to clear his throat, "Sorry, i'm not really used to long journeys...and..." he paused still catching his breath, "i'm also a bit thirsty right now, how about..." he stood with a smile inviting, "We go search for something to eat and drink?"

She agreed.

Finally they found a lake, the water is not suspicious, _thank God,_ Both is a stranger to this world, so they expect that the water is different just like the forest and the air scent did.

They found an empty coconut, so Luke used it to grab some water when a dagger of knives flew to his direction, he didn't felt it coming right away when Presea grabbed the back of his collar and throwing him to the ground-the coconut was left on his early spot and now is stab by one of the knife.

"W-wha?!" Luke still catching his loud heartbeat. "What the hell?!"

Presea stands on her defence wielding the axe ready for action. "who's there?" Presea ask with a demanding voice, but still cool.

There were no reply, but still...

Silence.

Nope.

Then a voice, _"Issen!"_ another two pigtail pink haired girl but frills suddenly jump out from a tree bush, throwing lots of knives to Luke but Presea blocked all her attacks made it futile. Cheria Barnes landed on the ground kneeling in defence position. "Finally!" she stood pointing one of her fingers to Luke who is currently confused. "Finally i found you the Light of Sacred Flame!"

Luke felt more troubled, _how come that girl with frills pink knew the meaning of his name?!_

"Prepare!" Cheria dashed to attack Luke but do not forget Presea. Hindering Cheria with her axe swaying it up but Cheria tumbles away when she reached her third step she threw another knife.

Presea was too busy to slash it away which she didn't notice Cheria is above her and kicked her back bone-Presea let out a soft gasp from the sudden impact then she falls onto the ground.

"Presea!" Luke grips his fist, _'damn'_ he thought, _'if only my sword is here..i could have help her!'_

Cheria eyed Presea who seem unable to get up from the moment, she casually walk towards Luke and he only froze.

"Now." she let out one knife to her left pointing it at Luke, "Come with me. I won't hurt you."

"I won't hurt you? Sheesh! Won't hurt me yet you just threw me lots of knives! What if i get stab one of those?!"

"Ahh.." Cheria rubbed her right cheek using her right pointy finger feeling embarrass, "W-well...now you mention."

"ugh."

Turning back to serious moment.

"Like i said, i'm just here to take you. We need you to get back to our world." Cheria stepped more close but still pointing the knife though she didn't mean any harm by her words.

"need me? To go back?" Luke can't understand anything at all. What kind of mess did he do again? Why can't he recall? "Why me? What did i do?"

"I dont know...But..." She trailed off, "but-"

An axe almost sliced Cheria-glad she turned side waist. "!"

Presea's eyes were now cold, "Run." telling Luke. "Run."

"No you can't run!" Cheria stood again but Presea's axe pointed on her neck as she ordered Luke. "Run."

"But-" Luke tried to protest but Presea ignored him. "I'll hinder her, so while i do that..Run."

"..Presea.." Right, come on you can't let a girl be in vain right? So he had no choice. Luke shuts his eyes tight feeling guilty. "Im sorry!" he ran off, not that far he said, _"Thank you!"_

That thank you made Presea's stoic face, her lips curved upward. as she returned being cold,"I won't let you pass."Cheria could only grit her teeth.

* * *

Running as fast as he could, Luke had forgotten where the right east direction is.

"I hope she's safe.." looking back, "no! i can't hesitate." Luke didn't mind where he was heading, he saw a big bird shadow from the ground making him more frighten. Without a weapon he is hopeless, and he hate it. If only his friends are here...'_no..i cant...'_

He kept on running when his head hit a wall.

_"ow!' _his butt hitting the ground.

Oh wait, it wasn't a wall... it was a human's chest.

Yuri blinked at the sight of a poor child had leaves stuck on his hair and her white clothes got dirtied.

"A-Ah-Im sorry!" Luke could only look up. Yuri studied him first before letting out a smirk as he offered one of his hand to help Luke stand. "No problem. I don't mind."

Luke hesitated to take it but he still did.

Yuri thought, _"So trusting."_ he is being evil again. _"How cute."_ he is easily bored. He ain't a hero he's more like a villian. He is a thief and a noble slayer after all.

"T-thanks..." Luke patted his clothes dusting away the dirt.

"You got a leaf on your hair." Yuri pointed out, Luke flustered in embarrassment and took the leaf out. Done, nice and clean.

Luke had no idea what to talk about, more like he had forgotten about a girl pursuing him for some crazy reasons.

"So~" Yuri started, his hair length were almost alike to Jade, and his lips seems to be smirking. Luke had a bad shape of luck huh? "So what does a kid doin here alone in a dangerous forest? Even its mid-day, still dangerous." still that smile on Yuri didn't vanish, Sensing something evil...Luke tried to follow the flow _for now._

"Err, I'm not sure either. hehe..." he could only rub the back of his neck with a nervous smile. Yuri raised an eyebrow still pushing. "Oh why is that?"

"Uhh...how should i put it, but...when i woke up i'm already here."

That made Yuri curious, _'so he woke up in the middle of forest just like me. hmm...' _  
"I see, were same."

"What really?"

"Yes. and..."

"...?"

He still had the poster with him, _'the light of sacred flame has flamed hair wearing a white.'_ But the poster had it long hair, but this one had short hair, he wasn't sure but he felt like he is Luke Fon Fabre.

"I'm Yuri." simply introducing himself, Luke had the habit introducing his without being ask.

"I'm Luke, Luke fon Fabre."

_'checkmate.'_ this time his lips widen into an evil grin...He took a step closer that their faces were almost too close for comfort and Luke had to stop his breathing, "u-umm.." anxiety,anxiety. "Is something on my face?"

"Found you the Light of Sacred flame." Yuri pointed his katana to Luke's neck, with that Jade smile alike. "How would you know? Your too easy to catch." chuckling to his own, "I was hoping it to be more a thrill of search but i guess your too naive to strangers." another chuckle his katana slowly pinning Luke to a rock. "So your the key to my problems."

Luke couldnt take it anymore, he had to know, he had too! So he pathetically let out an almost going to cry voice just like a kid being threaten. "Why?! Why the hell everyone of you is chasing me?!" he feels scared. If only he had his buddy, pointing at the weapon, Maybe he wouldn't be this weak.

Amused Yuri, he was sure from the looks of Luke, he is about 16-17, yet he almost act like 10 yrs old or more like 7-basing on how he is easy to deceive.

There were hints of tears that already wants to fall down, So the kid is scared? How interesting, hope he doesn't pee.

"Now,now don't cry, Big brother won't hurt you." He said teasingly, that made Luke had a grumpy face, _he really is alike to Jade!_ "I'm not .Crying!" pouting.

"Yes you were. Where's your mommy?"

"youu!"

Chuckles.

Looks like even he had catch him already, it won't be boring.

The fun was cut. Yuri sensed a treath. He is too sharp for he is a street smart.

"Looks like i we got company." his sword still pointing on Luke neck but his attention was to another guy appearing, holding a sword too pointed towards them, "Stay away from him! He's my prey!"

**_Asbel Lhant appears! Yet Yuri Looks Confident~_**

**_Luke...what should you do now?_**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Its focus on tota dont worry...And i just really love Luke, hope it make sense...as always review if still interesteeed!**

**It looks short but i think its long... XDD**

**I hope my suck english still can be understood :v**


	3. Weirdness

**Trelós**

_I Obviously Don't Own Tales of the Abyss._

**_ENGLISH SUCKS SO IM LOOKIN FOR BETAREAD CLEAR?_**

**Author's Note:** *shocks* im so stunned to see instant 6reviews on the second chap! yay! I just hope you bare with the english and hope that you don't think of it as a half-ass work, its full of effort ! Thank you so much for correcting me about 'Yuri''s surname...*dies* -coughs coughs- i knew it! something is wrong! i always wonder why there is two yuri blah blah so i got confused...*snorts* silly me.

**_sorry for the long update, oh its already march!_**

Critic ok, but no flame -w-

Just help me anyway XD i based their personality on radiant mythology~~so if you find it ooc, well,,i tell you that in theater tales it was really like that. What is it? Secret! XDD

this might be a boring chapie..hope not.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Weirdness.**

* * *

"Get away from him! His my prey! Ice dragon FLURRY!" A blue wave appear from Asbel's blade as it destroyed the rock. His opponent weren't there nor did the Light of the sacred flame.

"huh?" A voice came behind him said, "Is that how you greet someone?" he immediately look back to see Yuri holding Luke like some bag of potatoes. "That's dangerous you know." a hand on his waist, "It could have killed."

Asbel positioned himself to face Yuri-still his sword pointing. "I'm Asbel Lhant! The eldest son of Aston Lhant!"

Yuri shrugs, "Don't know who."

Narrowing his eyes-focus to the purple head. "I'm here to take that person you're holding!" says Asbel as he eyed Luke-Luke on the other hand gave a confusal look and so did Yuri.

Luke shakes his head, "Don't ask me."

"Prepare!" Asbel said setting his sword into a fight stance and he dashed to them both. "_hahh!"_

Asbel charged forward to slash Yuri,and he just gracefully dodge, still not re-sheating his sword out. Not until Asbel's sword cut through Yuri's left shoulder-on where Luke is still there being carried. Luke almost died when the sword sliced some of his hair, that was when he decided to struggle on Yuri's grip. "Hey! Put me down!"

Yuri ignored as he simply smirk, "Relax kid. Didn't biiig brother told you i'll take care of everything?"

"Shut up!" trying to remove Yuri's hand's to his stomach. "Just let go! You're suffocating me!"

"Wel-"  
"Don't ignore me!" a sword stabbed the ground, Yuri almost tripped back and Luke scream in panic.

Yuri turned serious as he let go of Luke throwing him into a safe bush-he opened his sword sheet-revealing the thin sharp blade and it move forward to Asbel's face-Asbel jumps away but still his face got wounded.

Blood drip from his forehead. _So this guy is dangerous._

He cleaned the trails of blood running through his forehead into his nose-to chin. But it still didn't stop so he ignored it and became calmer. Yuri didn't say anything, and Luke seems to be alright behind the background-sitting and rubbing the back of his behind.

"I must..." Asbel muttered. Yuri remained silent, his sword's point pointing to the floor, but it doesn't mean that he isn't ready.

"I must win in order to protect my love ones!" Asbel's eyes blaze in pure determination and he run towards his enemy their sword met eachother-blocking.

"Hehh~" Yuri smiled in amusement. "You got skills kid."

Asbel didn't like the 'kid' calling but he more focus to taunt him. "How about you give him to me and this would end without much more of violence?"

Yuri chuckled, "Sorry. But i got him first so.." Giving more strength to make the other fall. "Try to get him away from me if you can!" Yuri's swayed his sword like he just slashed a tree-it ripped Asbel's clothes.

"No can do!" but the other payed back fast by scratching Yuri's left cheek. It was fast that Yuri had no choice but to grab a soil down him and threw it to Asbel's very face.

The soil exploded all over his face , "My eyes!" Yuri took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. Asbel tries not to trip with unseeing. Brushing away the dust in his face, he got piss off. "Hey! That's Cheating!"

"In battlefield, no one care if they cheat as long as they win." grinning, Asbel gritted his teeth. "Cheater!"

"Nahh, you're just not really that bright."

Meanwhile Luke who kept silent with two male sword fighter killing eachother just to obtain him. W_ait that isn't the right word.._.He's not some jewel to be obtain, he's a human. "For some reason this is tiring..." then he saw a shadow of a big bird flew. He moved back a bit to hide himself from a tree shadow. He look up to see Yuri and Asbel still arguing of who to get him.

"Seriously. If i were you, you should duck down or else a bird will get you." Yuri warned but he was having the poker face so Asbel didn't trust him.

"ha-ha. You can't trick me."

"No i'm serious." Yuri's smile widen, "If you really don't duck down, a bird will get you."

"That's an old trick! Really you cheaters are the wors_t-WAAH_!?" A bird grabbed Asbel's shoulders away from the earth.

**_"Curse you Cheateer! were not yet done!"_** he kept screaming some words but they couldn't hear it anymore for he were already being take away far by the bird. Within the echoes Luke watched him beyond the clouds in no sight.

"Cheater?" instead of being insult he just shake his head. "I did warned you, but you didn't believe me."

"That wouldn't have happen to him if you didn't threw a soil to his face." Luke commented

Yuri could only laugh.

_"Tsk Jade. He really is Jade's twin."_

* * *

From Estelle's feet she saw a shadow of a big bird, she looked up the sky to see the bird was already far. Noting her attention back to a certain Asch who've been grumpy for 2hours. Yes 2 hours. They have been walking for 2hours, still no sight of other human being, in a place of an open field that fits for battle. Rocky mountains in view, Estelle didn't like the dusty sand.

"damn it!" Asch broke the silence by his own, Estelle startled a bit with his sudden uproar.

"Damn it! Why I can't hear anything from him?!"

Estelle blinked, so, _does Asch guy had a communicator?_

"Um, excuse me, if you don't mind, what do you mean?" taking a careful step on the bunch of rocks around. Asch didn't even look at him, _got ignored._

Asch thought, '_damn.'_ Everyday, Asch would always hear Luke's emotional thoughts, yes...it was everyday, and those thoughts were just bunch of giving himself down to whatever he is guilty and feeling sorry at, Asch didn't care. He would always send Luke good headaches so that he'll just shut up. But worst, everynight he would hear his replica scream in his nightmare. Sadly he couldn't peek inside Luke's dreams, for it was out of their reach. Luke could actually connect to Asch if only Asch taught him how to use their mind-connection ability. But hah, he wouldn't even teach him. Asch wants all the advantage by all himself.

Though he is indeed a bit bothered to Luke's midnight nightmares. _Was Akzeriuth really that bad?_ Since Asch was little he killed blood and flesh of his opponents, he never did give a damn, there was no remorse at all if he killed someone. As long as it gets on his way, it didn't matter.

But Luke is Also him. If that's true, then why is Luke so afraid of taking lives?

Does that mean that even he felt nothing in killing, the waves are Luke's fear?

Van did explain him before that they are perfect isofon's _Jade did said so._ Their personalities are similar, their face, their voice, the hair -_except that Luke had more light colour-_ but still they are same. So if it his, Luke shouldn't feel guitly. It was meant to happen, even after knowing it did, Luke is still hurting. He wondered what he can do for the stupid replica to shut up and just forget about the damn guilt. _Wait, did he just...just now..worried?_

Mentally slapping himself, "No, i'm not."..a soft voice pulled him out.

"Uh E-excuse me?" Estelle blinked on Asch sudden muttering.

"Nothing." A cold reply made Estelle blink on her spot. _'sighs.'_

Asch kicked some small rocks on the way, Estelle follow avoiding to get hit by the rocks.

_'damn,damn,damn...that stupid..replica..that stupid...replica..'_

Walking.

_'why did he shut up when its needed?!"_

Right, right now he needs to know what's goin on to Luke's group, now that he needs to know Luke's position he ain't speaking at all!

_'damn.'_ if that replica not going to contact him, he'll make his head ill!

Asch suddenly stopped walking, Estelle just kept in wonder.

"That's it." why the hell did he forgot. "That's it!"

"eh?"

He remember when he tried to call Luke in the middle of lunch, whenever he contact's Luke with their heads, Luke would end up having painful headaches.

"Asch! If you need something from me, just go call me face to face! Not using the mind contact!" clutching his head, there are still left traces of terrible pain he got when Asch called him out. "You don't know how much it hurts."

"Like i care." Luke didn't say anything, but his eyes were focus on the floor. The dreck looks sad.

Why should he care if its painful for him? _He deserve it_, he stole everything away from him. Not to mention he also experience the same pain, when Van kidnap him and force him to extract his DNA cells was really painful, and it didn't end just like that, he were been tested all over again until they finally completed the replication.

But that was long time ago, For Luke's case, ever since he was born he would have random headaches that makes him feel awful and sometime's it was Asch's fault_ just to mess around with his replica_, but mostly it came from Lorelei.

Not however when Dist kidnap's Luke and make their minds fully connected, ever since then Asch had the free will to give Luke more tormenting headaches. It was fun. But...He's starting to feel bad about it.

_Hell no._ No one's gonna stop him to contact Luke now. No matter how pain the other will receive. He had to.

So then he concentrated, closing his eyes, going deep inside of his very mind, Estelle watched Asch in puzzled look. _'what is he doing this time.'_ she had to try.

"Hello?" waving one of his hands in Asch's face, his eyes remained close, but his lip twitched.

"Are you alright-"

Asch grabbed her hand, darkening his voice. "Don't disturb me."

"o-...ok..." Estelle made a puppy sad eyes. Ignoring the girl, he continued to the important matter.

_'Hey Dreck. Do you hear me?'_

* * *

"I guess you have to come with me." Yuri smug a grin, Luke shivered. He had no choice, he had no clue where the right direction of east city anyway. He stood up only to feel a sudden sharp pain run through his head. "Argh!" Yuri looked back in questionable face. What made the other let out such a pain? Is he wounded from the fight?

"Luke...?"

Luke let out another grunt, his hands crawled up into his head-nailing deep with his fingers. "It hurts!" he falls on his knees-left to still clutching hard on his head.

"Luke?!" In no time he was on Luke's side, observing if any part of the boy got injury. But none. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"My.." Luke tried to speak but his heavy breaths getting int he way. "..my..he..head..!"

"You're head?" Yuri did notice that he is indeed holding his head, but his eyes snap in bewilderment. "Hey stop that!" he grabbed Luke's left wrist, "your hurting yourself!"

"But it hurts!" Luke said in annoyment putting back his left hand to his head. "It doesn't stop!"

"It doesn't stop or not, Your nails could dug in your head. You _might_ bleed!"

But Luke couldn't hear him, he wasn't even aware that he was screaming his voice.

He could hear words, no, it's a voice, but it's unclear. It enter's his head like a broken channel radio.

_'He-y D-eck-!,-An-s-we-r m-e! D-r-eck? -rec-k!'_

Luke couldn't hear Asch's voice at all, it was nothing but blank noise. However to Asch, he could hear Luke's screaming. "_Hey Dreck!"_

Luke cried this time, it was really terrible, small droplet of tears came out from the side of his eyes, noticing this Yuri decided to take him to the doctor.

"Hang on Luke, I'll take you to the doctor." Yuri ready to grab Luke but his hands been swatted away. A Questionable look, Luke explained fast. "I hate..Doctors.." wow, despite the agonizing pain, when you mention 'doctor' he can fight back huh?

Sighs "Luke, is that more important than your health?"

"I.." Before Luke realize the pain had droppen and it disappeared. "..it's..It's gone." opening his eyes in clear sight of Yuri-still blurred from his tears, he rubbed them away. Blinking, he smiled on his own assuring Yuri that he doesn't need to send him into a doctor. "It's gone!"

"You sure?" Yuri doubt, but then the kid looks fine now. So maybe it is.

Luke stood and Yuri still in crouched position. "What was that?" he heard him and Luke looked at him.

"Who knows."

Another doubt.

"Ahh..well, when i was 10, i got kidnapped by our kingdom enemy , ever since then i got this weird headaches."

Yuri decided to stand up this time. "I see."

Luke brushed the conversation right away with another topic, "So where are you going to take me?"

"hmm" Yuri hummed contemplating "For now let's go find a spot to rest since the sunset had already come...And when morning comes, we'll search for my comrades and..."

Luke thought he was a creep. "I see. so i'm stuck here." he sighed completely giving up.

"Relax kid, i'm not going to do anything to you." smirking, "Unless you want me to."

"S-Shuddap! Get away from me!"

"I was just kiddin. Ok let's go."

Luke grumbled as he followed him.

* * *

"Dreck? Dreck!" this time Asch said it outloud, but the connection got cut. "hey! You damn replica! Answer me!"

..."What the?!"

Estelle was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "A-Asch-san, is everything alright?"  
"No." shooting Estelle a look, ignoring her again, "what the hell, What's goin on? Why can't i contact him?"

Estelle tried to search a communicator on Asch ears, but found nothing. _What kind of communicating tool could it be?_

The sunset had fallen, the stars appeared, this is all their first night.

Throwing driftwoods into the fire wood, Yuri sipped his coconut shell, you can see that he just did cook something and left some for Luke, for Luke is asleep. Yuri wondered about Luke's headaches...

"Kidnap ..huh?" closing his eyes, he let the crickets do the job to give him peace.

A small sound came from that silent. Snapping his eyes open with his sword ready to slash an enemy if someone dares to jump out. There was no one seem to appear, but he heard the faint whimper again, he's eyebrow knot up, and following the sound of the unknown whimper...There to his left side, he could only see half of Luke's figure for he was far from the fire wood but not far from his guarding. Luke was tossing on his sleep making sounds as if he was having a nightmare.

"..?" he listened carefully, Luke seems to be saying something. He heard him.

"I..m..sorry.."

Clear eyes sparked, he decided to see him close. What's_ goin on now?_

He heard Luke talk again in his sleep, "I-..i..!" this time Luke's voice turn hysteric. "Ahh!" his hands moved above him as if he was pushing someone away, Yuri could only go near him so that he could wake him up.

"Luke." he called out but Luke still shifting to the other side and the other side again, his eyebrows curled upward, he was shivering in his dream. _Gee this kid sure is complicated._

"Luke WAKE Up." shaking him, Luke kicking him now, "Luke, wake up!"

He was about to slap Luke when Luke jerked up"_AHH!"_ making their forehead hits eachother hard.

_BAM!_

"Ouch!" both exclaimed, Rubbing their forehead. That hurt.

Still rubbing his forehead, Luke seem to be awake from his nightmares. "I-I.." Luke could only gasp his mouth open, he didn't want to think that this stranger saw him having nightmare, it was really embarrassing when Guy happen to witness him having nightmares every night and will always wake up in such a distressed face.

Yuri secretly watched Look while rubbing his forehead, for some reason, he got curious.

"So.." clearing his throat, a smile that looks like a smirk, "Having nightmares?" he was just trying to lighten up the mood but Luke looked away, depressed.

"..."

"..."

Yuri thought this will get nowhere, it's best to leave him alone ..alone for now-

"I'm sorry if i disturb you." he heard him.

"...Actually.." Actually it didn't mind him at all. He doesn't really care to personal issues, but indeed, Luke is odd, but Estelle is also weird. "It's ok. Atleast now you're awake." moving away, Luke watched his back, still feeling bad. He didn't want to move from his position right now, he didn't want to sleep either. He recalled the painful headaches _backthen,_ _"not again..." _He actually had no idea what was that. It wasn't Lorelei.

He didn't heard anything, it was a broken radio.

He was pulled out from heavy thoughts when a bowl of carrot soup shoved into his face. "Eat."

blinks.

"T-thank you..." taking the bowl, Yuri returned from his sit. Eyes speculating the soup.

Yuri smirked, "It's not poisoned."

"I-I know!" blushing, then he took his spoon, gulping down. "D-Delicious. Did you made this?"

"Yes i did. Why thank you-you like it."

Luke tried to give back the smile but fail, he is still disturb by everything. Yuri again secretly observed him.

Wish it would end there...

* * *

Morning came...

Guy and Flynn were now also to the rocky mountains, Flynn had a horse with him, don't ask where it came from, Guy was also riding on the horse-Flynn is the one is leading the white horse to move.

The horse slowed it steps, as Flynn hault him. Guy seize his eyes to zero, to see a bunch of people gathering in the center of open sand field?

"What's that?" Guy pointed, Flynn followed the trace.

"Trouble?"

They came down to see what's up with the people being in the middle of deserted rocks.

A a mouth of the cave coming from the ground,slanted, there were soldiers pulling out some kids and some where teens.

"Excuse me," Guy tapped one of the commoner, "What's going on?"

"Oh, well, the kids and teens that were kidnap are found over there" the man with beard pointed to the cave and they did saw poor little children trembling in fear. It reminded him of Luke. Not to mention there were also between 16yrs old girl and boy were pulled out of it.

"Kidnap? why?" Guy pressed to pull out more information.

"We don't know, but i think it's some thugs...They say they were looking for a Big existence."

"Big existence?" Guy had the most puzzled face. The beard man chuckled and rubbed his beard, "Sorry, i didn't explain very well...Umm it's like this, Our king is looking for a big existence to save our land..."

Now that plot seems familiar, but h still continued to listen, the beard man went on, "Then there are rumors that, the big existence could be either a child or a teen. So then some thugs kidnapping kids and above...Becuz they don't want the king to get it."

Nodding his head in understanding, Guy thanked the old man as he moved next to Flynn who happens to talk one of the soldier.

"Flynn." he called him, Flynn nodded an excuse to the soldier and faced Guy. "Yes?"

"I got an information to you."

Flynn nodded knowing, "Yes, i heard. And also you wouldn't believe this." he gave him a crumpled paper, still dusty so Guy coughed as he opened the paper. It was a poster with the picture of Guy looking for.

_"Luke!?"_ he gawked inside his mind, knowing he shouldn't be saying it outloud.

Flynn patted his shoulders. "Looks like your friend is in danger."

Guy started to feel more troubled than ever. He is worried, what if Luke is been kidnap again?

"Let's hurry."

A nod, they moved.

* * *

Finally out of the forest, Luke and Yuri found themselves in an open rocky moutain field. A vast space mix with dust and sand. The sky is wide open looks dangerous. Luke look down to see that they were actually standing in an edge of a cliff, it wasn't that tall but you could still die if you fall. Moving away from the edge he bumped on Yuri's back, Yuri only looked at him as he started to explain what their going to do next. "So, we are out of the forest, mind to hear your choice if we should go back inside the forest and find another exit or continue with this vast land?"

That wasn't a plan, But he is glad Yuri gave him a choice of which to go. "I think it's best if we-"

"THERE YOU AREE!" a voice came above, Not again. It's Asbel!

Luke felt Yuri's hand pushed his chest-pushing him away for he is defending himself from Asbel sword with his sword.

"I found you! Thief!"

"Oh it's you. You're still alive-!" he throw Asbel but Asbel landed on his feet, he said, "Now Cheria!"

A fast shadow appeared-and gone to Luke's back, his hands were sealed by gripping hands and a dagger of knife restraining him to move any further.

Luke knew this girl, she is the one chasing him too! So..Does that mean Presea is..? Luke hope she is still alive.

Cheria breathed as sweat trailing to her neck, "Please just come with us, we need your help Luke."

Luke could only spat his face in disbelief. "I could have done that if you guys weren't trying to take me by force."

"Oh." Cheria had a crack laugh, "Um, we didn't mean it, It's just we thought we can't talk about it properly...you know...negociate." shrugging her shoulders, Yuri's eyes looking to Cheria,to Asbel and to Luke. He is ready for another action. He swung his sword in order to make Asbel jump away, but Asbel didn't, instead he used another sword magic. "Ice Dragon Flurry!"

The same magic appeared but Yuri slashed it in half, shock, Asbel didn't even see him coming to knock him by the thief of his katana-no blade.

"Ack!"

Cheria, "Asbel!" horrified, Asbel came with a quick reply, "Cheria don't let go of Luke!"

"o-ok!"

"Not if i'm here." Yuri attacks Cheria, to his dismay when Cheria dodged she took Luke with him, Luke could only do nothing but mute with everything.

"Lady. Give him back."

"No. I won't. Asbel said i must not!"

Yuri sighed "I guess i have no choice." he took another dashing attack and Cheria threw her knives, "Asbel!" Off guard Yuri thank the lady called his name or else he would have his back slashed..Another sword blocking.

Far away but can see in sight, Guy and Flynn saw four small figure seems to be having ruckus.

"Hey wait isn't that?" Guy wasn't sure, as for Flynn he silently trying to see those small figures.

He gasp in realization. "Yuri!?"

"Luke!"

Guy called but none of the occupants could hear, they were busy handeling eachother...

But then.

A mysterious guy seems 15, punched the wall of the side cliff mountain, the ground on where Luke and Cheria standing started to crumbled.

"What-!?" (luke)

"Ahh!" Cheria falls but Luke grabbed her hands fast throwing her back to the land which made Luke fall instead.

"No!" Yuri ran his best, Asbel catched Cheria whose been thrown back to the safe zone.

It was too late.

On Guy and Flynn's sight, they saw Luke falls from the cliff.

_"Luke!"_

**Everything went blank.**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Chill down, its focus on asch/guy/luke...and oh I was talkin about that Luke could make Yuri obey him in theater tales...Aww Guy seems to be jelly..XD i had a headache on this chapteeer...**

**Of course we must give space to the other chara's to make sense 83 and secret way XDD i promise you that it will have bombmers surprise. X3anyway tell me what you think 8D**

**I hope my suck english still can be understood :v**


End file.
